


Grey

by Rain_Autumn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_Autumn/pseuds/Rain_Autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony's relationship is rather bumpy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey

It was already past midnight when Tony left the workshop. He did so reluctantly, not quite thrilled to see Loki. They'd been fighting again and although Tony promised himself he'd be smarter than emotionally-driven, oversensitive god, he ended up making the same accusations as before. 

Deep inside, Tony wanted to see his bed empty. He was done with Loki's sulking and his angry muttering. He just wanted some peace and quiet.

And he got it. Loki disappeared, according to Jarvis, right after their little spat. Together with his belongings. Tony would not miss Loki's ancient, rather smelly green blanket nor would he yearn to see numerous pictures of Frigga. He didn't have to share his bed or risk losing his favourite pillow. No cold feet or snoring, no one breathed on his neck, yet something was missing.

He lay in the dark, waiting for sleep to come. Just when he lost hope, he finally dozed off. Right before dawn, in that grey, silent hour, he dreamt of slender arms entwining his own and cold lips against his nape. Unknowingly, Tony leaned into the touch, pressed his back to the chest of the man behind him, feeling safe and comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
